<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Sir... pt. 5 by fickensteinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985537">Yes, Sir... pt. 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn'>fickensteinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yes, Sir... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick &amp; Reader, John Wick &amp; You, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yes, Sir... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Sir... pt. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun on that cloudless Saturday morning was bathing the city with it’s light, you were enjoying your morning latte after a full on five star breakfast. You were shower fresh and very, very satisfied sexually. At least for a while. Wearing only a luxurious white bathrobe, you were quite deep in your thought. Were you the first little lady that John had ever had? What events in his possible past made him even want an arrangement like this?</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>With that thought in mind, you turned your eyes on John who was reading a news article on his tablet, sipping on his morning coffee, only dressed in his matching bathrobe, only that it was black in color. As your eyes wandered on his handsome, older face, you tried to piece all of this together. After spending one steamy and sexy night together, he was now acting like he was your boss and your some kind of a boyfriend at the same time, even though you never had a discussion with him about what you were. Your hand rose to touch the hand made 14 carat diamond rose gold necklace John had gifted you, and you were wondering what all this is was, what it all meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look troubled, my little lady.” John’s purring low voice made you blink your eyes as you woke up from your thoughts. He put his tablet away and took a more comfortable position on his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s on your mind?” he asked, and you had to lower your gaze, biting the inside your lip, not noticing it yourself but your eyes moved as your mind shifted between your thoughts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N.” you lifted your eyes on John as you heard his voice being so severe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to tell me everything that is bothering your mind. Truthfully. Otherwise we won’t work.” he spoke, and his words made you gulp visibly. Taking a long inhale through your nose, you kept your eyes on John. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am I your first little lady?” You already knew the answer - there was no way you would be his first, but you had to hear it from John himself. John took a deep inhale and a sip of his coffee, setting his cup aside as he swallowed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” he answered, turning his eyes on you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are my third.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know why, but his answer made your heart sink. You knew you weren’t the first, but… third? John took his cup of coffee again, and after taking a sip, he continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The first one became lazy. After a while, she stopped taking care of herself, not preparing herself to me, therefore I thought she didn’t see me as person to be her best with.” He started, and curiously, you tilted your head, beckoning him to continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The second one started promisingly. She wanted to be spoiled, pampered....” John moved his eyes straight to yours. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But not fucked. Not in the way I needed and wanted.” his words made you swallow harsly, and you moved on your seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She wanted everything without me getting anything. So naturally, it didn't last.” And with that, John turned his gaze from you to the city above you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a long silence, as you watched John looking out of the high windows over the city, you didn’t want to disturb his strain of thought. When he blinked his eyes and glanced at your empty latte cup, he stood up, took your cup and walked to the open kitchen. He took a new, clean cup for you, filled it with fresh brewed coffee and the way you loved it, with full fat milk and one cube of brown sugar before returning to you. Still, you stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. John looked into your eyes, clearly appreciating your silence, before letting out a deep sigh and sinking into his chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was married for 13 years. Ten of them happily. When we started to try and have a child, everything went south. After the first year, we went to test ourselves. First, the tests showed us that the problem was her.” John started and you both took a sip of your coffees at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After a year of her being treated it turned out…” John took a deep breath in, and equally as a deep breath out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... it was me. The whole time. Turns out, I can’t have children.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped and lifted your hand to your mouth, not because John couldn’t have children, but because of the shock they must have felt back then, as a married couple wanting a child. John gave you an appreciative glance for your empathy, but in the end, he shook his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After that, everything spiraled down. I tried. I thought we tried.” He took a deep inhale, and for a while he just kept his sight on his coffee, before making his decision and turning his eyes on Y/N.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Turns out, one day, that she was pregnant. To another man.” John told you and you had to swallow harshly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I tried to make her stay. I was an workaholic, but it was because I wanted to achieve the position I am in now. So I could pamper her, take care of her, give her everything she could ever want… But most of all, so I could provide to my family, so we could live without a care. When she learned that I couldn’t give her what she truly wanted…” John took a deep inhale, and your body screamed that you should go and hug him, but without his permission, you didn't know if you sh- fuck it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood up and walked up to him, grabbing him into a tight hug. First, his body was tense, but with a deep sigh, he inhaled your scent and relaxed, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. He held you close, neither of you saying a word for a while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are the first little lady who is genuinely taken and happy about the things I offer you, and I don’t only mean sex..” John spoke, and you lifted your head so you could look him into his eyes. He caressed your face with his warm hand and your felt your breath getting caught in your throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are the first who accepts me for me, even as... “ It was the first time as John lowered his eyes from yours, and your first instinct was to lift his face to look at your eyes again, and they seemed cloudy, no, perhaps watered? Anyway, in a way you had never seen them before. He looked at you like you would disappear from his life as soon as his touch would leave you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... as the fuck up that I am as a man.” his voice nearly broke as he uttered those words, and with a blink of your eyes, you couldn’t help your tears from running down your face. You attacked to grasp John into a deep hug with all your body, inhaled his scent and in your mind, you couldn't believe that his ex-wife and two former little ladies treated him, HIM, a man like John like fucking garbage! A man who was willing to provide and worship. With the fire burning inside you, you took his face in your hands and kissed him with all the affection and lust you could muster into one kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Johnathan Wick. I, Y/N Y/L/N, will be yours like this as long as you will want me as your little lady. I will be loyal, not seeing anyone else, as long as you will do the same. I will be yours as long as you’ll be my Sir. … and Daddy.” you breathed heavily, and as you spoke, you could swear that you saw John’s eyes turn more darker the more you spoke. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As his hands plunged under your bathrobe, making you moan as they squeezed your ass greedily, you placed your hands on his hard shoulders and he pushed his hot lips against your ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will spoil you rotten, because you above all deserve it, Y/N. You are the first who genuinely appreciates the gifts from me. I will get you a card of your own, so you can buy whatever you want. For you...” John’s fingers moved down so he could brush his fingertips on your clit, making you rub your body against him, your bathrobe opening thanks to your movement and giving John a very delicious glimpse of your breasts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... and for us.” John almost moaned against your neck as he let his fingers brush against your wet folds, and the simple movement made you push your hips against his talented fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can buy dinners and bar rounds to your girlfriends, take them to day spas and shopping sprees, and I will pay it all. Again… because you deserve it.” John almost growled against your ear, his fingers easily gliding into your wetness and you had to close your eyes, gasping for air as his thumb pressed onto your clit just like him and only him knew how to make you lose your mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am I really worthy of all this luxury? All of you?” you gasped, and as an answer, John grabbed your hair and moved your head so that he could kiss you with such a burning passion it almost alone made you see stars, and the way he was finger fucking you was making your body spasm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What you think, <em><strong>my</strong></em> perfect little lady?” John breathed heavily against your lips, and with those growled, dragged words you came to his fingers, moaning and gasping your pleasure out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Next week, John was listening as one of his colleagues was telling a report over the phone, and he was staring out the window, not really focusing on anything. Telling Y/N about his past had caused the exact reaction in her that John had hoped. It was all true, yes. Did he leave some parts in the dark? Absolutely. She was not ready to know about his other… businesses. And if John could decide, she didn’t even need to know. In some matters, ignorance truly was bliss. Like he would’ve gathered all his fortune by being an architect and a high class real estate broker? Oh, if only it were that easy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The way she had pledged herself to him had John smiling all week. He felt a spark of something he thought had entirely died in him, and that excited him beyond anything. He would do his everything to make Y/N stay with him, to move in with him, for as long as he would want.  Y/N seemed the kind of little lady that wouldn’t say no to luxury, so who has he to deny her of anything? He knew her past by now - a basic low class household, loving and hard working parents, but that’s it. She would take everything John would bestove upon her. The sheer thought made him smile by himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was waiting an… associate to come with some important papers for him to approve, since it was something that included a big investment of his money. Well, depends what you thought was big. While his colleague was still going on and on, John pushed his free hand into his suit pant pocket while walking around in his office, bored out of his mind. Would he rather be on his rooftop terrace basking in the sun, watching how Y/N would apply sunscreen to her perfect skin? How it would glow in the sun after that? How she would smile that one specific smile if he would ask her to put sunscreen on him as well? Oh, all the sinful things that could lead to… The sheer thought almost made him groan out loud. He walked past his office window, which was shut with long, white panel curtains, but stopped as he saw a glimpse of something that immediately made his blood boil. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll call you back.” his voice was as cold as a grave and without giving them any time to answer, he hung up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Outside his office, Y/N was at her desk, answering yet another email. Now that she had fully learned what to do as John’s secretary, she really enjoyed her job, as mundane it might’ve been at times. She was making a good impression on John’s clients and other appointments with her good customer service attitude, proving that she was not just a pretty face, and that usually meant that John rewarded her very accordingly afterwards. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While John’s appointments were usually just other suit wearing business men and women, you found yourself furrowing your brow when you saw a guy not much older than you, dressed quite casually in jeans and a leather jacket approaching your desk, holding a black folder. The clothes were designer, but too casual nonetheless for him to be John’s client.  As he noticed Y/N, he flashed the most charming smile on his face and Y/N had to admit, he was kinda cute. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well hello there!” he greeted, his voice carrying a charming Irish accent, and strutted his way to the desk, leaning against it as arrogantly as a guy his age thinking he was some hot shot could. You greeted him back with your polite smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello. What can I help you with?” you asked and the guy pointed towards John’s office with his thumb. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is the big guy busy? I have some papers for him to see.” he explained and it now made sense to you - he must’ve been a paperboy from another company or something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Wick should be in the middle of a call right now, but I can tell him you’re waiting, mister…?” you tilted your head a bit, which made the guy smile even wider.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jack, just Jack. He’ll know who I am.” he cleared his throat, as if it would’ve affected the smug tone in his voice even a bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say, after I’m done, maybe you’ll wanna have an early lunch with me, my treat? I know a great place.” Jack leaned forward which made you slightly uncomfortable, and it showed off as a nervous little laugh. Jack noticed it as if he caught up on your thoughts and he poked the tip of his nose knowingly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve should’ve guessed - a doll like you already has some lucky bastard, eh?” his choice of words made you snicker a bit, and you quickly collected your composure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, you-you could say that, yes.” you let out a laugh and combed some hair behind your ear with your fingers. Just when Jack was about to say something, the door to John’s office opened, and the polite smile from your face shifted into confusion. John was tense as a piano string, and his nearly black eyes were drilling themselves into Jack. Jack turned around to see him, and despite John’s steel like appearance, flashed him a relaxed smile as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Mr. Wi-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get in.” John snapped through his teeth and the carefree smile on Jack’s face melted away. Straightening your back, you licked your dried lips when John let Jack step past him into his office and slammed the door shut behind them. With lifted eyebrows, you weren’t even going to bother yourself with thinking what had gotten John so worked up - he would tell you eventually if you really wanted to know. Instead, you decided to add some lip balm and continue with your work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the office, Jack walked to John’s desk and put the folder to his table. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here’s the stuff, boss.” Jack said, trying to sound cheerful but he knew better. When mr. Wick was looking like that, something was wrong, and Jack could only pray it wasn’t for something he had done. But when John sat into his office chair and took the papers out of the folder, Jack let out a silent sigh and turned his eyes to the amazing view from John’s office windows. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a couple of minutes, Jack heard the unmistakable sound of a pen hitting the ground and right as he looked down, he pen rolled against his designer sneakers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lemme get that for ye.” Jack kneeled to pick up the pen, and before he could even lift up his eyes from the floor, he heard another unmistakable sound - the sound of a gun’s safety clipping off. His blood ran ice cold and his body stiffened, not daring to move a muscle. He didn’t need to lift his sight to know that Mr. Wick was standing in front of him, having him at gunpoint. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“S-sir…?” Jack’s voice was all out of strength, as he carefully addressed John about was what happening. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am going to say to this one time, and one time only, Jack. And I want you to tell this to all of my other men as well.” John spoke, sounding like a gravedigger. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That woman by the reception? She’s <em><strong>mine</strong></em>.” John growled the last two words, sounding like a territorial beast and Jack had to fight not to whimper out loud. He had flirted with John Wick’s woman?! And no doubt John had seen him. The rush that Jack felt in his body almost made him feel light headed, but the thought of being pointed by a loaded gun kept him from fainting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I’m sorry Sir, I’m so sorry, I-I-I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut. Up.” John snarled, and seeing how the young guy was now visibly shaking, John started to think his message had gone through to him well enough. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right. You didn’t know. But now you do.” John spoke, sounding a lot calmer. When Jack heard footsteps moving John back behind his desk, Jack very slowly lifted his gaze from the ground, still shaking, his throat feeling dryer than ever. He watched as John placed the handgun on his table, took another pen and signed the last paper with his signature, then putting the papers back into the folder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Jack tried to stand up on wobbly legs, John grabbed his arm and pulled him up like he weighed nothing, handing him the folder. When Jack took the folder, John didn’t let go of it which made Jack lift his eyes to meet John’s stern gaze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a good thing that I like you, Jack. You’re cute. Remember what I told you, and fuck off.” When Jack managed to stutter a shaky yes sir, he let Jack go and with haste, Jack left his office, not even thinking of taking a glance towards the young woman by the desk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a lifted brow, you watched as Jack seemed to leave John's office as if his pants were about to catch fire, and since he didn’t have any other appointments in an hour, you decided to ditch your desk for a moment. You knocked on his office door that was slightly ajar, and after a couple of seconds he invited you in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey… Um, is everything alright?” you asked before even fully stepping into his office, and John was now the total opposite from before. He was relaxed, content and was sitting in his office chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yes, my dear. Jack was just running a little late, that’s all.” John smiled as he pushed the lower drawer of his desk shut, neatly hiding the gun from her eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come in and lock the door. I have something for you.” John smirked, and so you did, all the while biting your lip to suppress a sultry smile from rising to your lips. You walked towards his desk, your hips swaying with feline like grace, your heels clicking on the hardwood and the way John’s eyes adored you always made you feel so unbelievably sexy, making you want to purr and show off your body to him like a seductive little kitty you were. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat by the edge of his desk and crossed your legs, the hem your black Dior sheath dress -another gift from John- rising up along your thigh, and you decided to help it a bit, making it rise so much that John could easily see how you were wearing lace rimmed stockings with no garter belt. He inhaled deep through his nose and landed his large, warm hand on your shin, slowly petting his way up to your thigh and resting it there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You said you had something for me?” smiling, you batted your eyelashes and couldn’t help but to take a quick glance to his groin. John noticed it, and with a soft chuckle, his hand squeezed your thigh gently, his free hand reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Out he pulled not one, but two cards. One was matt black and the other had a platinum silver finish. On both cards, you saw your first name, and that’s it. They seemed like they didn’t have a visible chip or magnet line, which made you wonder for a few seconds that how they even worked, and what they were for. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now pay attention, sweetheart. This silver one is your band new credit card, which I promised you. And no, it does not have a credit limit, nor it ever will.” John’s smile turned into a sly grin and you could feel your cheeks burning, but with eager fingers, you took the card from him. You felt the burning of pure greed firing up within you as your realized you could buy anything you heart desired. But then, some sense seemed to seep through your greed, and you slightly shook your head in disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t ever thank you enough, John. I can’t almost believe this is true, I mean, I do feel a little bad…” you looked down on the card, playing with it with your fingers, until John lifted his hand from your thigh and put it over yours, and you lifted your eyes to his own. The way he looked at you made the breath get caught in your throat, and you could almost swear that his eyes were shining from the inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Never, my sweet, never feel bad about the things I give to you. Like I said, you deserve them all, tenfold. And now, this other card…” he spoke and you turned your eyes to the matt black card. John’s eyes had a playful spark and he had his trademark grin again as he waited you to take it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You remember the card slot in my hotel’s elevator?” he asked and as you nodded, John nodded at the matt black card in your hand. It took a few seconds, but when you realized that you had a VIP card to John’s apartment, you slapped your free hand over your mouth. For some reason, your reaction made John laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want that you can come over whenever you want, Y/N. Hell, if I could decide, you would move in with me. And that would be a first.” John winked his eye and the sheer thought of living with John in that five star top floor penthouse made you thank the fact that you were already sitting. With a squeal, you jumped to hug John and he laughed out loud, his laughter filled with genuine joy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If-if it’s alright with you, I’d like to think about moving in with you for a couple of days?” you lifted your eyes and your couldn't help smiling so widely it hurt your cheeks. Someone as gorgeous and generous as John wanted to have you living with him! You couldn’t believe your luck, not by a long shot. Of course, you wanted to move in the same night, but you told John you’d think of it just not to seem too eager. John’s smile grew wider and he leaned down to kiss you, pulling you better into his lap, so you could feel his hardened bulge pressing against you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, my little lady. Now tell me, when is my next client?” John asked, while his hands were already pulling the hem of your dress even more up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-in 45 minutes…” you managed to answer, and the grin John gave you made you had hot shivers all over your body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Perfect.” and that’s all you got to hear before John was kissing you with such heat it made you out of breath instantly, and you didn’t even realize that John took the cards from your hand and put them on his desk. Once the hem of your dress was gathered up to your hips, you corrected the way you were in John’s lap, now straddling him with ease. The way he was kissing you was making you lightheaded and you could guess this wouldn’t last long, but you didn’t mind. The fact that John wanted to be inside you even in the middle of a work day made you feel like you were the Queen of the whole world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John tugged the front of your dress enough to free your breasts, his hands fondling them and his thumbs brushed over them as they were perking up thanks to the cool air, causing you to moan into his kisses and you pushed your fingers eagerly into his hair, your hips trying to cause even some friction. John noticed this and with a small push, he moved you so you were now on his thigh and immediately you felt how the hard muscle caused more pleasure and you started to grind against it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmh, my dirty little lady, so horny in the middle of a work day...” John teased, his lips brushing against yours and you could feel him grinning and at the same time he flexed his thigh muscle, making it even harder and easier for you to grind on to. Your hands took support from John’s wide shoulders and you opened your eyes even slightly, just to see how John unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. The way his girthy, long and hard cock sprung free from his suit pants made you bite your lower lip and whine impatiently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want it inside, don’t you sweetheart?” John cooed, his hot breath burning the shell of your ear and all you could do was whine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, Sir, fuck me…” you breathed and within a blink of an eye, you found yourself laying on top of John’s desk, facing the hard polished mahogany. John pulled your panties aside and you were sure he was just going to ram himself inside you, but when you felt the teasing lick of his tongue on your clit, it made you gasp with surprise. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hush, darling, I want you to cum on my tongue… Can you do that to me, huh?” his voice was like honey, and without waiting for her answer, John pushed his greedy lips and tongue to her wet core, sucking and lapping all of her juices he could get, his strong arms wrapping around her waist to keep her in place. You didn’t even bother to try and keep your eyes open so you shut them, pushing your behind against John, his beard causing such delicious burn it made you almost drool while he ate your cunt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sinful wet noises of him pleasuring you made you blush and push you closer to your climax. It didn't need more than one of John’s thick, calloused fingers to find your clit and to swirl around it while his mouth did his magic all over your cunt when you came, slapping your hand over your mouth so no one could hear you. Like most of the time, John kept his mouth on your cunt was your came, for he loved the sweet and slightly tangy taste of you leaking all over his lips and facial hair - you he could smell you for the rest of the working day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you finally came down from your high, John didn’t give you any time to gather yourself as you could feel him brushing his hard and hot tip against your wet folds. You bit your lower lip and pushed your bum more up, you could hear John snarl and with one powerful thrust, he pushed himself into your hot and moist flesh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trying your best to keep quiet, you couldn’t help but to whine a bit when John didn’t give you any time to get used to his girth as he started a selfish, hard pace. His fingers dug into the skin of your hips in a familiar way you knew would leave a mark, but it just felt so good. Knowing John, he would fuck you until you would come again, maybe even twice. But this time, he was greedy, but in a different way - not in a way that he was only chasing for his own pleasure, oh no; it was almost if he was trying to prove to you how many times he could make you come in a short time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After your fourth orgasm, you finally heard John thundering his own release into you, and you could swear you couldn’t feel your legs. With a extremely satisfied smile, you let John pull you into his lap as he sat down on his office chair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cancel my other meetings except my next one. Then, go to my --or our place-- and relax. I’ll order us food.” John murmured softly and kissed your forehead and after a hard and quick session like that, you couldn’t agree more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really know how to take care of me, my love.” you purred, your brains still being closer to cotton candy than anything else and unfortunately you missed the way John’s eyes started to glow a different kind of warmth as you uttered those words. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When your legs could carry you once again, John kissed you deeply and gave you the cards once again. As you gathered your things and put them into your bag, you literally felt like a billion dollars and you didn’t cover your overly smug smile while walking out of the office building.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>